


Pity Party

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Birthday Party, Sad, without the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: He always was alone, he was used to that. Even if it was his birthday. But the one time he tried to be social, tried to have fun with everyone out of his own motivation, everyone decided to ditch him..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic (and title) inspired by the song "Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez

He was alone.  
Normally, he wouldn't mind nor care. And he really tried not to care today too. For everyone else, it was just another day, nothing out of the ordinary. But for him, it was a special day. Looking at his calendar, one could see in the corner of the date a doodle, the face of Robbie.

Everyone had these calendars. Everyone's birthday was marked, even Sportacus'! But not Robbie's. Robbie's birthday wasn't marked in the calendar. Probably no one remembered when his birthday was either. All other's knew each and every single birthday, since it was always a special day for the town.

Robbie remembered that one birthday from Ziggy, where he had dressed up as birthday fairy and brought the machine with him, which shot taffy. The little guy had the best birthday parties. Just like the other one, where Robbie was even invited! It had been a great time, even though his present -self baked cookies- had been talked down and made look bad. He still had gotten to play with everyone after all, which had been fun.

That had been some time ago. He didn't really remember, maybe one or two years ago? Maybe one and a half. It didn't matter anyways, not really.

Robbie had decided to celebrate his birthday this year, but unlike the other times he did, he had thought to just invite the other's as well. They all always preached about friendship and playing together and all that disgusting stuff, so they surely would come, right?

He had taken care to write the invitations with his best handwriting, so that it would be easy for them to read them. It was hard to write so neat, doing the swirls of the cursive letters just right. He had to praise himself, he hadn't put so much work into something that was for other's in a long time. He hadn't been sure if he should invite Sportacus as well, but he had in the end, though while Robbie knew the hero was playing with the kids.

But now, here he sat. All alone in his lair, in his orange fuzzy chair. He had even brought a table over here and more chairs and cushions. He had decorated a little, lit some candles. Even baked himself a nice big cake, from scratch. One of the few things he willingly put work in from time to time.

But no one came. He already waited for an hour now. He had wondered if his invitations had disappeared. If they hadn't seen them. Maybe though, they were just ignoring him. Not even Sportacus came by, though it surely would be very hard to miss a letter tube in his very empty airship.

It made Robbie sad, it really did. He had tried to see the better side of it, now he could eat the cake all by himself! He didn't have to share it with anybody. He also wouldn't have to listen to a stupid birthday song. Or get the best wishes. Or get a thoughtful gift even. Or just... some company.

He snuggled into his chair, leaning his cheek against the fluff. He felt bad, and extremely sad. The one time he tried to be nice, to have fun with everybody out of his own will and motivation, everyone seemed to ignore him. Forget about him.

He soon fell into an uneasy sleep, the candles flickering. Maybe they'd burn the table down, who cares? The lair was mostly made out of metal anyways, only his rug, chair and bedside table weren't. And, well, the table the cake and candles were on.

What a stupid idea this had been. A party, for him. As if anyone would care about the villain's birthday..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Robbie is all alone, even on his birthday.  
> Who knows why everyone has ditched him?  
> Probably won't get a second chapter, maybe if I feel motivated though. So feel free to check back in?


End file.
